exsennadepofandomcom-20200214-history
Flurry of Kaos
Summary Flurry of Kaos are highest Military force of Kovan Undivided and strongest of Bruisers. They are Bruisers, beings created via Kral Kaos's ability to resurrect those he has killed as his own Soldiers. But some of those Bruisers had far better combat skills as well as strength, as well as better abilities. They were so much better than regular Bruisers. Due to this, they were given a seperate name and turned into a seperate group while still being counted as Bruisers at the same time They quickly became the strongest military group of Kovan Undivided. Despite them being seperated from Bruisers, they among themselves also have a power hierarcy, some Flurry are far stronger than average Flurry. These stronger ones were given a new name "Evrim Flurry" by Kral Kaos . Evrim Flurry were given special rights that other Bruisers never had. They can lead armies of Bruisers to take down empires. The purpose of an average Flurry is to attack and invade enemy territories, due to their monstrous strength and destructive capabilities, they are usually kept away from Headquarters of Kovan Undivided, where many civilians live. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 6-B, likely 6-B '''| At least '''High 4-C. May eventually become 3-A Name: 'Flurry of Kaos, Varies for Individual names '''Origin: 'Storiverse 'Gender: '''None '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Varies, Bruiser, Flurry, Soldiers of Kovan Undivided '''Powers and Abilities: ' Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dimensional Travel, Natural Weaponry, Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery (Can generate various weapons through their body and very skilled at using them) Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 8 and 9; Bruisers can always reform themselves from their mind which is kept within Kral Kaos), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can sense things from kilometers away, can sense and interact with incorporeal and abstract beings), limited Sealing (Can seal abstract and nonexistent beings into a physical form), Explosion Manipulation (Their attacks cause explosions of varying degree), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation and Spatial Manipulation (Can damage space), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Soul Manipulation (Bruisers passively harm souls of nearby beings and drive them insane), Law Manipulation (Much like their creator, Flurry can change laws around themselves), Existence Erasure (Via laws, attacks of Flurry can tear through everything, destroying reality itself), Regeneration Negation (Via laws, Flurry can prohibit healing abilities of those they harm, as well as their immortalities), Reactive Power Level (Bruisers get stronger the more they fight and kill), Power Absorption (On top of regular strength increase, Flurry also gain physical strength of those they kill, regular Bruisers are incapable of doing this), Adaptation (Bruisers can adapt to abilities used against them, eventually gaining resistance to it, Flurry are much better than Bruisers in this regard), Acausality (Type 2 & 4) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Corruption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Their minds are kept within Kral Kaos, their souls were destroyed upon becaming a Bruiser), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, BFR, Precognition, Fate Manipulation Existence Erasure, Plot Manipulation, Time Stop, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing, Transmutation, Absorption, Resistance Negation (Due to blessings from Kral Kaos, all Flurry can resist heavily advanced technological devices as well as opponents with these abilities, Evrim Flurry have higher resistances due to being favored and valued more by Kral Kaos), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; can prevent having their concept being erased or destroyed, can prevent adding and removal of concepts, concept of Flurry of Kaos, like their minds, is kept within Kral Kaos) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country level, likely Country level '''(Flurry can devastate small islands and countries with ease, can generate 5 and 6 magnitude earthquakes on Earth) | At least Large Star level''' (Evrim Flurry are capable of completely destroying Stars and most of them were able to destroy Elite Spaceships of Mugenverse who can withstand energy of a Supernova), may eventually become Universe level '(Flurry gain strength of those they kill, Kral Kaos stated that Flurry would eventually reach enough physical strength to destroy all matter in the Universe and continute to get stronger, there are several Flurry reached this level of strength, proving the claim) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can fly galactic distances in few seconds, can react to attacks from beings who are just as fast as themselves) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than regular Flurry) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '| Likely 'Stellar '(Can push stars out of their orbit and throw them) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Large Star Class. May eventually become Universal Durability: '''At least '''Small Country level, likely''' Country level | At least '''Large Star level, may eventually become Universe level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: '''Extended melee range normally, hundreds of kilometers via shockwaves, blasts and explosions, Multiversal+ Dimensional Travel '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: 'Varies. Skilled combatants and soldiers | Combat geniuses. Can lead armies of Bruisers and take down Multi-galactic empires '''Weaknesses: ' 'Key: Flurry '| '''Evrim Flurry Note: 'This profile only has average abilities of entire faction, Flurry of Kaos, some individual members with much better abilities are not included Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: